Terrance Mangaka And Abby Mangaka
Terrance "Qillumpi" Mangaka and his sister Abby "Uvva" Mangaka are a brother and sister duo of aliens (who at first glance look like toons... but this is not the case. as they are aliens.) Ages: 20 Height: 4'5" Weight: 100lbs (Terrance), 125lbs (Abby) Race: Aliens Personality: The duo are quite a crazy bunch, and act quite heroic. But they can be reckless on things, mostly Terrance. They love acting nuts, but despite that, If things go serious, they can drop the act. -TERRANCE- The large ham of the two. He can come up with crazy plans. He has a habit on calling people nicknames. He loves explosions a lot, and can be quite a reckless fellow. He also refers people as "fellas". -ABBY- The saner and smarter one. Unlike Terrance, she calls people by their names. She has a thing for men she might find cute, and might want to find someone she could fall in love with. She also may get concerned with Terrance getting injured. Likes: (Terrance): Fighting, pretty ladies, explosions, smashing stuff, helping people. (Abby): Fighting, pretty boys, cute things, gaming, helping people. Disikes: (Terrance): Villains, cheaters, losing, seeing people hurt. (Abby): Villains, her bro's antics, gross food, seeing people hurt. History: Self-proclaimed heroes of their homeworld. They are twins who are both leaders of a gang, trying to perform heroic acts fighting crime... only for them to end up doing quite a lot of property damage. While that can be troublesome, they are, at least, the only force who can dealt with a big threat called Lord Bucket and his army the Buckets. Fighting Style/Skills: -BOTH- *Stretchy Arms: Their huge arms can stretch at a long distance. Useful for reaching out of reach ledges. *Fast Runners: Not too fast, though. Just fast. *Agility: As it states here, they are quite agile. *Heads Up: Their huge heads are extremely hard, so they might use them for a harsh headbutt. *Teamwork: To perform special attacks, both twins will use their abilities to perform a very strong one. Whatever they do will depend on the situation. *Morph Beans: These special items can transform into something when they crush them: from left to right: -Swords (1 for each sibling - can revert back to bean if the sword breaks) -Bombs (It sets off when active, and the explosion can be quite dangerous too) -Guns (1 for each sibling - can overheat if fired too much) -Smoke Bombs (Exactly what it does - it makes a smoke screen when thrown) -Stars (They are very sharp - they have to watch the edges when activating it) -Communicators (1 for each sibling - can be reverted back to bean - used for, well, communicating with each other) #As for the swords and guns, they'll only use them when necessary. They mostly rely on fighting with their fists. -TERRANCE- *Stronger Arms: Being the stronger of the two, he can break down rocks easily with is two fists of steel. He can even use them as shields too. *Crazy Ideas: While a lot crazier than his sister, he can come up with good plans that might work. -ABBY- *Fast Tornado: With her greater speed, she can use it to spin fast enough to become a tornado to mow down enemies. *Weakness Detector: She is the smarter one. She can find flaws on enemies they fight. Weaknesses: -BOTH- *Attack Shout: They have a bad habit on shouting attacks names. This could give out their hiding positions. *Big Heads, Big Targets: Their oversized heads can lead quite a disadvantage for the two, being thicker and wider than their noodle bodies. *Scarf Clutching: If you're one of those people who loves to fight dirty, you can grab on their scarves to ruin their day. *Sibling Problem: Being siblings, they can sometimes act childish and argue and go and do sissy fights. Such as slapping each other, for example. This, however, can become a real problem if they face an enemy. -BOTH- -TERRANCE- *Wide Open: While being the stronger one, Terrance's attacks can be slower than his sister's, leaving him wide open. *Reckless: Terrance can end up injuring himself out of being careless when attacking. -ABBY- *Less Durable: Abby isn't as strong as Terrance is, and she's a bit weaker than he is, so she uses less reckless moves to avoid fatal wounds. *Tornado Backfire:While her tornado attack can be useful, she needs to be careful not to hit anything. And when she stops spinning, she remains dizzy, leaving her helpless until she recovers. Other: *Sticky Masks: The masks are actually part of their face. You can try tugging on them, which will cause it to stretch, but they get annoyed when someone does that because it stings. *Good Dancers: For being fighters, they have great moves. *Good Singers: And good at singing too. *Ship Crasher: Terrance has a habit on landing his ship... on a crash-landing way. *Gamer Girl: She is very good at video games. Very good at them. *Little-bit-of-multi-Language: They have their own alien language, but they do speak human English. Other human languages? Just a little bit. They mostly use English. *Brother and Sister: Most of the time, they refer themselves as "brother" and "sister". Or "bro" and "sis". You get the idea. But there can be a good chance the two will cal leach other by their actual names. *Weight Difference: Abby is a little heavier than her brother. Don't say anything about her weight Though. Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Characters Category:Duos Category:Aliens Category:Weapon-Wielders Category:Speedy Characters